Savage and Wild
by 1tT4k3sTw0
Summary: Inspired by a tumblr post by drawn2wildehopps. In Outback Island agent Jack Savage discovers that reptiles are being kidnapped for unknown reasons and despite his assurance he can solve it on his own, Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde are sent to help him. Together the three have to learn to get along and figure out the dark reasons behind the abductions before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

**This is basically a Rescuers Down Under AU**

Ch. 1: Not Just Any Case

Outback Island was miles away from Zootopia, resting in the ocean. It wasn't as comfortable as Zootopia, the temperature was always scalding, the land mainly desert like wastelands, and every animal there had a criminal record, ranging from shop lifting to mugging, it was savage and it was wild.

Though what probably stood out most about it was that it wasn't just home to mammals (kangaroos, koalas, dingoes, etc), the population was also made up of reptiles.

One such reptile, a frill-necked lizard by the name of Frank Frill was jogging through a small patch of woodland. He wanted to lose some weight so he could ask his old high school crush on a date. As he ran he had a set of headphones plugged into his ear holes, listening to a cheery fast paced song that encouraged his skinny scaly legs to run, even if his lungs begged him to stop.

But when the song came to an end he skidded to a halt, resting his claws on his knees as he tried to suck in air as quickly as possible; a stitch in his side.

"Jogging is the worst," he muttered to himself as he walked onward, the prickly grass tickling his feet. "I mean, I know it makes you healthy but at _what cost_?"

Suddenly he felt the ground shift beneath him and Frank let out a startled cry as the grass gave way beneath him and he was falling. He landed on his back, the breath momentarily knocked out of him, as he realized he had fallen into a pit.

"What the…" he winced, forcing himself up onto his feet. It was a deep hole, he tried to jump up and claw at the walls but he couldn't get a grip, his claws sinking in the dirt before he slid back down.

"Okay, this is bad," Frank started to panic, his frill spreading out. "Bad, bad, _bad_!" Despite that he had lived his entire life in Outback Island he wasn't tough and scrappy like most other animals that lived here. He relied on his common sense and his ability to run away from dangerous situations. You couldn't run from a hole.

"H-Hello!" he yelled up. "Can anybody here me? I need help!"

He listened to the thrum of insects and the shifting wind for a few moments, he opened his mouth to call out again but then he heard footsteps.

A face appeared at the top of the pit, it wore a mask, the elongated muzzle wrapped in gray stripes that reminded the lizard of chains, the eye holes were slits that had tear drop patterns trailing down its cheeks, he could just make out pupils that looked down at him.

"H-Hi," Frank waved lamely at them, the stranger having put him on edge more than the hole, but he didn't want to stay down here forever. "I fell down here. Can you help me up?"

The figure disappeared and Frank's jaw dropped with dismay. "Wait, come back!" He rubbed his claws together, looking around the pit with growing apprehension. Did the news say it was going to rain today? Would he drown down here, all alone?

Suddenly a rope was thrown over the rim of the hole, nearly smacking into Frank's face. He looked up in surprise to see the masked figure, the rope held between their gloved paws.

Frank's common sense evaporated in his relief that he wouldn't die in this pit and he grabbed a hold of the rope, hurryingly climbing up the dirt wall. "Thank you," he gasped, reaching the top, the stranger grabbed his elbow and helped him onto the grass. "Lucky you were around when you were."

He smiled up at the mask, the pupils looking down at him; he took in the pointed ears, the dark brown fur, the bushing tail that swayed slightly behind the stranger who was wearing oddly thick clothing considering they were in Outback Island. He was pretty sure it was a dingo.

"So uh…" Frank began awkwardly, taking a step back as his common sense kicked back in. He was alone with a masked stranger who oozed malice. "Why are you wearing a mask? It's a little early for Halloween-"

His voice was cut short as the dingo shot toward him, its paws flying to his mouth; it was holding a rag that smelled funny. Frank was pinned to the ground and tried struggling against the larger animal as he was forced to breath in the rag's strange scent his unfolded frill nearly hitting the stranger in the muzzle, his muscles started to turn to lead and he found it harder and harder to keep his eyes open until he couldn't fight anymore and his senses faded, his eyes drifted shut and his consciousness slipped away.

The masked dingo flung the lizard over its shoulder and headed out of the trees to where an old rusty truck waited, a large cage replacing the bed of the vehicle. The dingo walked forward and opened the cage, tossing the unconscious lizard inside with no kind of gentleness. It moved to close the cage when an accented voice spoke up above it: "You should probably have a less conspicuous vehicle if your profession is abduction."

The dingo's muzzle shot up to see a rabbit standing on top of the tall cage, his fur was a light gray, black stripes decorating the tips of his ears and the sides of his face, he wore a khaki outfit like he was a ranger and his paws rested on his hips. He was looking down at the dingo with unimpressed aqua blue eyes.

"Let the reptile go," the rabbit ordered, his voice quiet yet held a ferocity that could match a predator's.

The dingo's paws dropped to its side, its entire posture casual as if it hadn't just been caught stealing an innocent animal. A moment of tense silence passed and then the dingo's paw shot into its pocket and brought out a pawgun.

The rabbit ducked as a bullet whizzed a hair above his head and he lunged down to tackle into the canine. The force sending them both rolling onto the dusty ground, the gun knocked out of the dingo's paw and skidded across the dirt. The two mammals rolled across the ground, the dingo trying to wrap its paws around the rabbit but he managed to stay out of its reach, using the weight of the dingo against itself he threw it off him. He jumped up and dashed toward the weapon, reaching a paw out toward it but the dingo grabbed his leg, forcing him to the ground before he could grab it. The rabbit kicked at the dingo who let out a yelp as his foot collided with its muzzle. The paw released him and the rabbit grabbed the gun, whirling around to aim it at the dingo but it had recovered from the kick faster than he had anticipated and knocked his gun arm away, and giving his jaw a solid blow.

The rabbit spit out a glob of blood as his head rung and the dingo dashed to its truck, with a rattle it turned on and the truck started to drive away. The rabbit jumped to his feet and sprinted after it, jumping onto the cage of mesh-link, his fingers and toes digging into the metal as the truck raced over bumpy terrain. He crawled up to the top and made his way across the cage, he needed to get to the driver seat and kick that dingo directly in the face. He made it to the edge of the cage, the driver door before him. He could just make out the head of the dingo, face forward as it raced through the terrain that was quickly turning into that of a desert, the truck going so fast the wind blistered against the rabbit's fur, his ears flapping madly as he carefully placed his feet on the side of the cage and started to carefully climb down, one wrong move and he'd be thrown off the cage.

His eyes stayed down, watching where he put his feet, and then he looked up. The masked dingo was leaning out of the window, the gun aimed directly at the rabbit's head, he always preferred taking the smart way to solve his problems; he didn't like to be reckless. But sometimes reckless was the only way to get things down. He leapt, aiming for the dingo, reaching for the mask, he felt his fingers dig into the thick fabric of the mask, he heard the gun go off a hot flash of pain burned at his shoulder and then he was falling, his body slamming hard into the dusty ground.

The rabbit gritted his teeth in pain, his paw clasping his now bleeding shoulder, he forced himself unto his knees and watching in furious helplessness as the truck became a dot before vanishing all together, taking the dingo and the lizard with it.

He cursed loudly, resisting the urge to punch the ground repeatedly. This was the fifteenth reptile stolen in the past few weeks, only difference was that now he knew it wasn't them getting lost out in the country, they were being taken. He looked down at the paw that was connected to his injured shoulder, he had successfully torn the mask off, it had a thick string attached to it that had ripped into half when he had taken it. He desperately hoped this would lead to some much needed answers.

Because this was clearly more than just any ordinary case.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2: The New Faces of Zootopia

Nick Wilde had caught feelings. He had caught feelings bad.

All those romantic TV shows and films were a pack of filthy liars! He wasn't swooning, he wasn't singing a song about love; he wasn't doodling N.W. and J.H. in hearts. No, he was freaking out, his palms always sweaty, his throat dry, his mind trailing off to things he shouldn't be thinking about it. It was making him lose his appetite, it was making him bad at his job, it was making him severely depressed.

He had fallen in love with a rabbit, a _rabbit_! How did this happen? _Why_ did this happen? Oh, who was he kidding he knew the answer to those questions. It was because it was Judy, a rabbit who had dragged her all across Zootopia to sold this crazy case, a rabbit who had saved his life because it was the right thing to do, the rabbit he had shared some of his darkest memories with, the rabbit who had came after him and helped him through his police training, the rabbit who was now his best friend and police partner.

These feelings were an illness.

A perfect example of that was right now, he and Judy sharing lunch with the brand new mayor of Zootopia, Mayor Swinton.

The restaurant was called Eden's Garden, it wasn't an _incredibly_ fancy restaurant but more fancy than where he and Judy usually ate at, especially considering this place was mainly for prey. But luckily for Nick when the mayor had set up a reservation she had also made sure they cooked a meal specifically for the fox.

Mayor Swinton was a finely dressed pig and seeped with self-confidence and charm, much of the public media had described her as 'Both smart and tasteful'. Once she had won the election she had taken an intense interest in Judy and Nick, wanting them as the faces of Zootopia as, to her, they were the personifications of the motto: Anyone can be anything. Her attention slightly unnerved Nick but Judy seemed completely at ease with the pig, even now she was sharing a conversation with her from across the table, talking about possible ways to improve the relationships between prey and predators with things like charities and festivals.

Nick sat between the two females at the round table, poking at his food with his fork and glancing around the restaurant. It was called Eden's Garden for a reason, trees and flowers and other flora he couldn't identify spread all across the building. He wasn't surprised none of the other mammals here had brought kids; they'd have a field day climbing trees and picking flowers.

"Nick!" Judy's voice suddenly rang through his ears and he turned to look at the bunny. She was giving him an annoyed look while Swinton smirked at him with amusement, clearly the rabbit had asked him something.

"Sorry, what?" he asked, his mouth going dry as it always did when he looked her in the eye for too long.

Judy sighed and looked at Swinton as if to say 'Can you believe this guy?' before turning back to him, "The mayor asked you what kind of dessert you wanted."

"Anything with blueberries," he replied, taking a sip of his water to wet his whistle.

"I told you that were what he'd say," Judy told the pig who tittered before raising a hoof to catch a waiter's attention.

While the three were waiting for their desserts to arrive they were suddenly approached by a razorback, one of Swinton's preferred bodyguards and Nick knew he wasn't the only mammal intimidated by them.

"Chief Bogo needs to speak with you," the razorback told Swinton and Judy's ears pricked with interest upon hearing the name of her boss. "He's waiting for you to call."  
Swinton let out a small sigh, "And just when I had the time for lunch with the city's heroes." She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed in Bogo's number. Nick glanced at Judy whose complete attention was on the pig, her fingers digging into the table cloth. He could understand her behavior, Bogo had known the mayor had invited them to a special lunch and wouldn't have dared interrupted it unless it was for something important.

"Yes, hello Chief," Swinton spoke after the buffalo answered. "You needed to speak with me?"

Nick could only make out a faint rumble as Bogo talked and took note how Swinton's eyes slightly widened. He almost wished he could read the pig's expression as easy as he could read Judy's.

"Kidnappings?" Swinton said in a questioning tone, Judy shared a surprised look with Nick. "I see…I'm surprised he couldn't do this on his own. So they asked you to send over some officers? Well, I'm glad you asked my opinion because I know the perfect pair." She smiled at her lunch mates, "Send in Officer Hopps and Wilde, they solved the Night Howler case, this one will be easy… Oh, have a little more faith, Captain, if on the slim chance they fail I'll take responsibility since I was the one to assign them. Now don't you worry about it, I'll fill them in and everything tootles darling." She hung up and Nick had a feeling Bogo hadn't finished talking.

"Good news, dears," Swinton smiled at the two. "You have a new case."  
"Awesome!" Judy couldn't hide her excitement; they hadn't had any real action since Nick had become an officer. "What is it?"  
"I take it you both know Outback Island?"

Nick nodded, "It's an island some miles off the coast of Zootopia."

"Yes, and besides mammals the population also consists of reptiles. And for the past few weeks up to fifteen reptiles have gone missing, but just recently it was discovered that they are being kidnapped by a masked dingo."

"Uh…" Nick began. "I appreciate the confidence, Mayor. But Carrots and I have never been to Outback Island and I've heard it's _huge_. We'll be spending all our time trying to figure out what street we're on."

"You two won't be solving the case alone, of course," Swinton replied with a chuckle, her chin resting on her hooves. "You're going to have the help of the OIPD, and a special agent who is already on the case and found out that it was actually an abduction case."

"Special agent," Judy echoed.

"I'm sure you've heard of him, special agent Jack Savage."  
Judy jumped up from her seat so suddenly she nearly made Nick topple over. The bunny's eyes were wide with disbelief and exhilaration and her paws splayed out on the table. " _Jack Savage_ ," she gasped, "The very first rabbit agent, who's solved more cases than most members of the MBI?"

"Yes," Swinton answered calmly, her eyes twinkling at the rabbit's enthusiasm. "That's the one."

Judy turned her smile to Nick, "He's one of my heroes and a huge inspiration for bunnies everyone! We have to meet him, Nick!"

The fox wasn't so sure they _had_ to meet this Jack Savage…and he had never seen Judy fawn over an animal before and he wasn't completely sure he wanted to.

But where she went, he went, and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't thirsty for a big case. So he spoke with a wink and a smirk, "You mean he has to meet _us_ , Carrots."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3: Savage's Sidekicks

Nick and Judy (both decked out in summer clothing) would be taking a small, one engine plane that had a logo of a flying platypus on its side, to Outback Island that would be driven by Perry Agent who was also a platypus.

He greeted the two with a firm handshake, his voice thick with an Outback accent, and he stated they were going to have a great flight today.

"Just make yourselves comfortable and leave it all to me, mates," he said cheerfully as they all crowded into the small plane, Nick and Judy forced to hold their luggage in their laps, the platypus making himself comfortable before the controls. Judy sat between the two, her shoulder brushed up against Nick's arm and her ear twitching beside his nose. Nick took in her scent, a mix of carrots and fresh air (despite the fact she had lived the city for close to a year now), and decided they were sitting far too close than what was necessary, but unfortunately the only way he could have any space was by getting out of the plane.

The engine of the plane rumbled to life and moments later they were up in the air, it was then Nick found out he wasn't one for flying.

"Ow," Judy whined as Nick's claws dug into her arm, she pulled away and looked up at her partner with a scowl, "Why'd you-" her voice trailed off when she saw Nick looked out the window with a frightened expression, he looked like he would be sick.

"Hey," she cooed, grabbed his arm between her paws. "Nick, it's okay."  
He glanced down at her, his pupil slightly dilated, before he turned his attention back to the landscapes miles and miles below. "I know," he replied in a shaky voice. "I mean, what could go wrong on a plane ride?"

"Oh, plenty of things mate," Perry said, not taking note of Nick's nervousness as he peered over his controls to the sky outside. "We could lose fuel, crash into another plane, fly into a storm. Car crashes may be more common than plane crashes but crashing one of these definitely gets you a bigger whollop."

"Thank you, Mr. Agent," Judy interrupted the platypus. She looked up at Nick who was staring at the Perry as if trying to figure out if he was the kind of pilot who forgot to fill his plane with fuel. "Would holding my paw make you feel better, Nick?"

He scowled down at her, "I'm not a five year old, Carrots." But then the train shook as they hit turbulence and his paw wrapped around Judy's. She hold back her laughter as Nick gripped her paw tightly, his palms sweaty.

They rode in silence for a few minutes before Perry spoke up, "Sorry, but I forgot your names."

"It's okay," she said. "I'm Judy Hopps, and this is Nick Wilde."

"And we're officers," the fox added his eyes still on the ground far below, "That's why we have badges on our T-shirts."

"Yeah, I knew that," Perry said. "You two are helping Jack Savage with that missing reptile case, right?"

Judy nodded eagerly, "That's right! Have you met Mr. Savage?"

"That I have," Perry said. "Dapper fellow, real polite, likes using big words. Honestly thought he was too fancy for Outback Island but then I saw him beat one of our kangaroo officers, it was sure impressive. I was told he'd be waiting for you two at the airport."

Judy grinned widely, "I still can't believe I'm going to meet him." She squealed, making Nick turn his attention to her. "I mean, he's such a huge inspiration! He's taken down terrorist organization, mafia plots, he's recovered lost jewels and important artifacts, has taken down animals three times his size. I actually can't believe he needs our help with this."

Nick couldn't help a snort, "If you like him so much why don't you marry him?"

Judy's ears flared red at the words, "Don't be silly, Nick! Like he'd be interested in someone like me."

"Ah, don't sell yourself short, gal," Perry laughed, nudging Judy playfully and making the plane turn slightly to the right. "Knowing Savage I bet he'd be crazy for a bunny copper like you."

Nick narrowed his eyes at the two before pulling his paw away from Judy's despite still feeling edgy about the plane ride. Judy didn't take notice; she was too busy continuing her fawning over Jack Savage.

.

Meanwhile said Jack Savage was in about as good a mood as Nick was. The airport where he waited was a terribly small thing, the run way just big enough for a one engine plane. He stood before said run way with two OIPD officers, a kangaroo named Jake Leaper and his partner, Kirby Herbson a koala. Jake was loud, optimistic and seemed to treat ninety percent of life as a joke. Kirby was much quieter and kept his calm, and while he was smart he was surprisingly naïve for a cop.

Since Jack had arrived at Outback Island to solve the missing reptile case these two had been the most determined to follow him around like love-struck puppies, confident they could 'help' him.

It had been a good thing they had been stuck solving a case of road rage otherwise he may not have been able to make it to the wooded area were Frank Frill had been kidnapped. Jack had realized most of the reptiles had gone missing near that area and decided to scout around, spotting the masked dingo capture Frank. He was still furious for himself for not capturing the mammal but he at least had gotten the mask and even found a store that sold similar ones. But before he could go out and look at said shop the OIPD chief had given him 'good news'. Zootopia was sending in two officers to help him find the taken reptiles.

If there was one thing Jack Savage was positive he had proven, despite the fact a rabbit could be as good an agent as say a wolf or tiger, was that he didn't need a _partner_. He had finally gotten some decent evidence for this case but now he was supposed to baby-sit some green-horned cops that only got picked because they had solved _one_ big case, Jack had solved over a dozen giant cases, by himself, and this would be no exception.

"But oh no, we just have to send in Zootopia's finest to help," he muttered to himself, "Bloody fantastic."

Jake and Kirby heard his muttering and the kangaroo chuckled, "Come on, Savage. Having help isn't going to be that bad. I heard that the two mammals they're sendin' in are the ones who solved that huge Night Howler case."

Kirby looked up at his partner in surprise, "That's who they're sending? I had no idea. Didn't that case start off with missing mammals too?"

"Sure did," Jake replied. "Fourteen and they found them all in only forty eight hours."

Kirby whistled appreciatively, "Shouldn't that be an asset Agent Savage?"

If Jack had been a less proper rabbit he would've snorted, have them take down a couple hundred drug cartels and then get back to him.

"If anything maybe they'll at least keep you from getting shot again," Jake added with a smirk.

Jack's ears lowered with aggravation, the kangaroo's words reminded him of the dull throb pulsing from his shoulder. They had managed to dig the bullet out of his shoulder and stitched the wound up, but Jack had to be mindful of using the arm until it healed completely.

"I just don't get it," he finally sighed. "I suffer one bullet wound and they send in two mammals who don't even know their way around the island? Why not just assign one of the OIPD as my help?" At least they would know the terrain.

Kirby shrugged, "I'm sure it's nothing against you, Agent Savage it's just…the Chief is getting worried. Outbackers do a lot of crazy things but these abductions aren't one of them. And maybe a fresh pair of brains is just what we need to solve the case."

Before Jack could either give a clipped response or just roll his eyes, his ears rose up as he made out the sound of a plane engine. The 'help' had arrived.

He watched as the small plane appeared in the sky, descending down to the runway. Despite his aggravation Jack was mildly curious about what animals had made such a big impact in Zootopia, he had been sent out to pick them up before he could ask the chief any questions.

"Perry's going a little fast don't ya think?" Jake asked as he looked up at the plane as it got larger and larger.

Kirby pulled out his phone, "I'll be sure to have the paramedics on stand by."

But the plane landed on the runway safely, the wheels skidding across the pavement and the plane sliding this way and that before finally coming to a halt. Jack headed toward the plane with Jake and Kirby following, the kangaroo laughing to himself as he imagined what state the Zootopia officers would be in after flying with Perry.

Said platypus opened the plane's door and jumped out, greeting the three with a wide smile. "G'day!"  
"Didn't almost crash into a mountain did you, Perry?" Kirby asked with a smirk, making his partner laugh louder.

"Of course not," Perry shooed with words away with a webbed paw. "I'm a great pilot, aren't I Officer Hopps?"

"You're a better pilot than me, that's for sure," a feminine voice spoke up.

Jack pulled his eyes away from the platypus and back to the plane, his eyes widened and his ears dropped. A rabbit, Officer Hopps, was climbing out of the plane, a small duffle bag in her paw. Jack hadn't been around many rabbits in his life, having become a loner when he was only nine, but he was positive that even if had been surrounded by other bunnies all his life none of them would have been as beautiful as the rabbit that stood before him.

Her amethyst eyes turned to him and she dropped her luggage onto the pavement and her lips split into a wide grin, Jack felt his heart skip a beat.

Trying to quickly collect his bearings he lifted his paw, meaning to wave hello, "Good-"

The bunny shot forward and grabbed his paw, giving him a firm paw shake, Jack took note of how soft her fur was. "Hi," she exclaimed loudly, her wide smile still in place. "I'm Officer Judy Hopps of the ZPD and you're Jack Savage, _the_ Jack Savage! You're such an inspiration, I read about all the cases you've solved and it's all so encouraging, I mean I grew up in a place where they said bunnies could only grow carrots but you helped me prove rabbits can do anything they set their minds too! Oh, I'm sorry-" she released his paw and took a step back, smiling apologetically; "I'm talking too much. It's just; you're one of my heroes."

"It isn't a problem," he replied a little dazedly, feeling his ears heat up. "I wasn't aware Zootopia had a bunny cop. It's a pleasure to meet you, Officer Hopps."  
Her eyes sparkled at him and Jack swallowed, he of course had met animals that had told him similar things but hearing this pretty little bunny say it…

"Weren't there two of you?" Kirby's voice broke Jack out of his thoughts.

"Oh, that's right!" Judy whirled around, "Nick, you okay?"  
Out of the plane came a fox, looking green around the gills as he tried to crawl out and ending up falling down onto the pavement.

"Nick," Judy gasped, hurrying over to kneel by the fox's side. She slung his arm over her shoulder and helped him to his feet. "Sorry," she apologized to the other mammals. "He just got a little air sick."  
"I got a little 'this plane is going to crash and we are going to die' sick," the fox corrected her.

"And this is…" Jack stepped forward, looking up at this Nick.

"This is my partner, Nick Wilde," Judy introduced.

Jack's brows rose, so a rabbit officer wasn't the only rare thing in Zootopia. He found it ironic that he would now have to work with a fox after putting so many of the sneaky mammals behind bars.

As if he could hear Jack's thoughts, Nick's eyes narrowed at him, "And who are you exactly?"  
"He's Jack Savage, Nick!" Judy gushed, pulling away from the fox's arm when she was convinced he wouldn't fall over.

"Is he?" the fox looked him over, unimpressed. "I thought you'd be taller."

Judy elbowed him in the ribs, "Don't be rude."

Jack watched the two, Nick complaining about the heat while Judy introduced themselves to Jake and Kirby. Having to work with a gorgeous if eccentric rabbit and a obviously cocky fox may not be easy…but he was positive it was going to be interesting.

 **If any of you had read my other stories you might take note these chapters have been a little fast-paced. The reason being I've been wanting to write this story for up to a month now but was waiting to finish It Takes Three and now I wanted to get the introductions out of the way so they can start the case and the** _ **real**_ **fun can begin. So I hope the pacing hasn't thrown anyone off ^^;**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4: The OIPD

Even though Jack was impatient to follow his clue Jake and Kirby reminded him that Chief DeVille wanted to talk to Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde. So the five mammals bid Perry adieu and crowded into Jake's police jeep, the kangaroo at the wheel and Kirby taking passenger.

Judy sat between Jack and Nick, practically humming with impatience to hurry and start finding the kidnapped reptiles. Jack took note of her excitement and gave her a look of wry amusement, "It's like this is your first case, Officer."

She chuckled a little bashfully, "It's not my first case _ever_ , but it _is_ my first case with Nick as my official partner." She looked up at the fox who was studying the terrain and buildings they passed, apparently oblivious to the fact he had been mentioned.

"Hmm," Jack glanced at Nick, his eyes expressionless before turning back to Judy. "So he wasn't a cop when you solved the Night Howler case?"

"No," Judy shook her head, and then sent the unaware fox a smirk, "He was a pawpsicle hustler."  
Jack's brow rose, looking to be both amused and unimpressed. "A hustler?"  
"I was a very successful pawpsicle hustler," Nick spoke up, startling both rabbits. "Two hundred bucks a day."

"I didn't think you were listening," Judy told him, looking slightly guilty.

Nick glanced down at her with a sarcastic tilt of his lips before reaching his paw out and rubbing his paw over Judy's head, "That's because you're a dumb bunny."

Judy pushed his paw away, "Stop that," she laughed, trying to fix the fur atop her head. Jack narrowed his eyes at the fox but didn't say anything, it wasn't his business what he called Judy, she had laughed his words away but it still left an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Finally they arrived at the Outback Island's precinct located in the heart of Sealny, the largest city on the island. Jake jumped out of the driver seat without opening the door and opening the back door for the fox and rabbits with a dramatic flourish, "After you."  
The three climbed out and followed the kangaroo and the koala inside the precinct, Nick letting out a loud exhale of relief as they were hit by cold air. Jake and Kirby went off to inform Chief DeVille they had returned and Jack led Nick and Judy to the front desk where the receptionist, a pretty sugar glider who smiled gleefully as Jack approached.

"G'day, Agent Savage," she greeted with a flirty smile.

"Afternoon," he replied, resting his arms on the desk and offering a polite smile. "Could I get the case file for the missing reptiles?" He indicated to the fox and rabbit that stood behind them. "They are going to help me with the case."  
"Oh, you don't need help, Agent Savage," the sugar glider insisted, waving her paw as if waving away the Zootopia cops.

He kept his smile in place, he agreed with the receptionist but he wasn't going to say that in front of Judy, "Nevertheless, do you think you can bring us the case file?"

The sugar glider dashed off to do just that and the moment she was out of ear shot Nick let out a rude snort, "Flattering."

"She just doesn't know us," Judy told him, walking over to stand by Jack. He caught a whiff of her scent that carried the unmistakable tang of carrots. He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten a carrot. "Besides," Judy went on, smiling at Jack with her ears faintly red. "She has a point, I'm sure Jack could solve this on his own."

Jack offered her a small smile but Nick's sarcastic clip made it drop, "If that was true than we wouldn't have been dragged here."

Jack looked over his shoulder to send Nick a poisonous look; the fox only bared his teeth in a fake smile. Jack gritted his teeth, wanting to tell the fox it had not been his idea to invite a couple of green-horns to Outback Island for him to baby-sit but also not wanting to hurt Judy's feelings.

But luckily the sugar glider returned, brandishing a thick case file and jumping onto the desk. "Here you go," she handed it to the agent with a bright smile.

"Thank you," he replied, taking the file and leading Judy and Nick away from the fawning receptionist. Judy and the fox looked over Jack's shoulder as he opened the folder, the first file showed the picture of a scarred crocodile in a police uniform.

"One of your officers was taken?" Judy spoke in surprise, Jack couldn't blame her he had been surprised as well.

"Yes," he answered, "Officer Krocs, the only reptile on the OIPD force. He was the fifth one taken and that was when Chief DeVille started to get frightened." He shifted through the files until he found the one he was looking for.

Frank Frill smiled up at them and Jack felt guilt twist his insides. He had been so close to saving just one. "This was the latest reptile taken…I saw the dingo take him."

"You couldn't stop them?" Nick asked, surprisingly there was no mockery in his voice. "It was only a dingo."

"A dingo that was desperate," Jack murmured more to himself than the fox, remembering how surprisingly strong the dingo was. Jack had trained for endless days and nights for the specific reason to be stronger than other mammals. That dingo had been determined not to lose to him. However Jack would still blame his recklessness and vowed to himself not to get into another situation were that would be necessary.

"I heard it was wearing a mask," Judy spoke up.

"It was," Jack slipped a paw into his pocket and pulled out said mask. "I was able to get it but I fell off its truck before I could get a good look at its face."

"BUT LOOK AT THEM!"

A loud screech had the three whirling around in shock in time to see a door with the word 'Chief Theresa DeVille' on it being slammed open. Jake and Kirby were before the door and both jumped back in fright as a fox-sized black lizard with yellow stripes walked out of the office, followed by a Tasmanian devil who could only be DeVille.

The lizard was waving frantically at the kangaroo and koala, "They have nothing better to do than loiter by your office!" she said to the chief, her voice shrill. Kirby and Jake shared uncomfortable glances while the Tasmanian devil let out a tired sigh.

"We need as many officers as possible to find the missing reptiles, Miss Joanna," DeVille explained in a calmed yet harried voice.

"You need to use officers to make sure the rest of the reptiles left in the city don't get kidnapped too!" Joanna replied, her voice still shrill and looking on the verge of tears.

"Who's that?" Nick muttered.

"Joanna," Jack answered, watching the scene unfold before them. "Ever since the third reptile was taken she's been convinced she's next. DeVille can't find anyway to calm her."

"Should she?" Judy asked, "I mean, do all these reptiles have something in common?"

"No," Jack replied, having looked over the different files numerous times. "The only thing they share is that they are reptiles."

"Then it sounds like Joanna has every right to be shrieking like that," Nick said.

DeVille finally noticed the three off to the side; she turned to the hysterical lizard and placed her paws on Joanna's shoulders. "I'll have Officers Leaper and Herbson will escort you home, I have to talk to some mammals that have come to help."

Jake and Kirby ushered the lizard away before she could get a word in, the three disappearing out of the precinct. Jack walked toward the Tasmanian devil, Judy and Nick hurrying after him.

"They're here," Jack stated the obvious, crossing his arms before the chief. He was still bitter over having to go and escort the two instead of following his single clue. Already the light was starting to fade outside and stores would be closing.

"I can see that," DeVille ran her paw over her eyes in a tired manner before fixing Nick and Judy in a hard glare. "I was told you were the best of the best."

"Bogo said that?" Nick's voice was thick with disbelief.

"No," she snorted. "Mayor Swinton did, she told me I could rest easy knowing Hopps and Wilde were on the case. Is that true? Can I get a good night sleep and expect you three to bring back those reptiles alive and unharmed."

"Yes," Judy spoke up. Jack sent her an small smile, impressed by the sheer determination from that one word, Nick scowled at the bunny's rashness. "You can leave it us."

DeVille made Judy's eyes, her own hard like granite before finally nodding, though she didn't look pleased in the slightest. "I'll do just that then, you best make the ZPD proud without anyone sending complaints my way." She looked at Jack, "You said you had a lead? Go follow it."

Then without further ado she turned and walked back into her office.

"Wow," Nick breathed in astonishment. "She and Bogo would be the best of friends."  
Judy laughed at his words, "I don't know. Personally I think she's a little too whimsical for the chief."

Jack didn't comment only turning and heading out the precinct, his pace brisker than usual, Nick and Judy followed him still joking, but Jack wasn't listening, too worried that he was running out of time to check his only lead.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5: The Wilde Method

Nick knew his luck had run out when he landed on his face after falling from the plane and then looked up to see this _Jack Savage_ , who, according to Carrots, was so _amazing_ , and _smart_ , and just a _huge inspiration_ to rabbits around the _world_! Nick wanted to gag; he saw the way Jack had been looking at Judy, his _partner_ who he was sure could do so much better. He was no different than any other rabbit in the world and with only one thing in mind.

He was sprawled across the back jeep of a precinct jeep, his arms behind his head and his ankles crossed, Jack and Judy taking the front seats, the warm wind making their ears flap around. Judy hadn't stopped talking since they had left the precinct, asking Jack more questions than Nick could count. The older rabbit answered each one patiently and with a wry smile Nick dare say bordered on flirty.

His green eyes narrowed.

"Did you _really_ take down a bull with your bare paws?" she asked, sounding almost breathless.

Jack chuckled softly, the laugh sounding almost self-conscious, "Yes."

Her smile only grew and Nick felt his stomach tighten, he considered warning Judy that her face would break if she kept smiling like that but decided against it.

"What was the biggest mammal you ever subdued?" Jack asked her.

"Oh, well, I fought a rhino once but that was during training at the Academy so it doesn't really count," Judy shrugged, embarrassed.

Nick looked at the back of her head, "What about Manchas?"

She looked over her shoulder at him; Jack glanced at the fox from the rearview mirror. "What about Manchas?" Judy asked, her brow rose in question.

"You handcuffed him to a pole when he went savage," Nick reminded her. "Doesn't that count as subduing?"

She looked up, her mouth turning into a pout as she thought, "I guess, but it wasn't like I knocked him out with a kick or anything, it wasn't nearly as impressive."

"You saved my life," Nick said. "I thought that was impressive."

Before Judy could reply they made it to their destination, it was a costume/antique store and an elderly koala was about to close up shop.

"Wait," Jack called, the jeep screeching to a halt before he jumped out and hurried to the store, Judy and Nick following after.

The koala looked up at him, her eyes squinting, "Eh, a jackal?"

"A rabbit, actually," he answered. "We need to see your story."

"Come back tomorrow at nine a.m.," the koala told him. "We're closing up now."

"But it's urgent," he pleaded. "We just need a list of some of your customers"

"It's for a police investigation," Judy added.

"Not until tomorrow," the koala stated firmly. "Or if you have one of those search warrants on you right at this moment."

"We don't have a warrant," Nick spoke up, taking a step forward. "Just sincere admiration."

His words had the koala and two rabbits looking up at him. Nick walked forward and knelt before the store owner, taking her wrinkled paws in his own, "You're such an inspiration."  
"I am?" the koala asked in dazed voice.

Nick nodded earnestly, "You understand how important our history is, how things like antiques are witnesses to important historic events and you take care of these important artifacts when no one else will. I dare say you're a hero in your own right."

The koala looked incredibly embarrassed and she glanced away from Nick's eyes, "Well-I never thought of it like that..."

Nick smiled at her, "I can't say I'm as big a hero as you…but if you see me that way, and I hope you do, then one hero to another, I really need to a list of your customers who bought a mask. There are some reptiles missing and they need to be rescued."

The koala glanced at the still unlocked door behind her with uncertainty, "I suppose…a few minutes won't hurry. But make it snappy you hear?"

He grinned widely, "Yes, ma'am."

The koala reopened the store while Nick looked over his shoulder to give the rabbits a smug look; Judy gave him two thumbs up with a cheeky smile. Jack looked bitter at the fox's success but hurried past him and into the store.

Inside the koala flicked the light back on to reveal walls of masks of all different shapes, sizes and styles, tables of old vases and glassware, a few things that looked like they just got dug up from the ruins. The koala walked toward the back room, stating she kept all her receipts and such in the back, Jack hurried after her while Nick and Judy couldn't resist having a look around.

"When this case is over we should buy something before we leave," she stated, admiring a glass based wind chime, she blew air across it to make it sing.

"And the sooner we leave the better," Nick replied, looking over the masks and spotting one that looked similar to the mask Jack carried.

Nick felt Judy's eyes on him but he didn't look back at her, he hadn't been able to hide the acrimony from his tone and the last thing he wanted was for the bunny to start asking questions and wondering why he was in such a bad mood. Instead he took note of a bulletin board on the wall and all the pictures pinned on it.

Judy walked over to stand by his side as they examined the photos, most of them of a female dingo and her pup. Judy smiled at their happy faces, "I can't wait."

Nick glanced down at her, "Can't wait for what?"

"For when I'm a mother."

Nick almost fell down. "Wh-what?!"

Judy looked at him and her expression became defensive when she took in his shocked expression, "It's not that weird. Lots of animals want to become parents."

"Yeah, but- _now_?!" He was suddenly painfully aware that a rabbit that was obviously interested in Judy was in the other room.  
Judy let out a sigh that was partly an exasperated chuckle, "Not _right_ now, Nick, don't get your tail in a knot. It'll just be nice to be a mother…some day." She smiled at him, her eyes staying locked with his a little too longer than the fox was comfortable with and he quickly turned back to the photos.

"We got it," Jack's voice suddenly spoke up. The two turned to see him hurrying over with a piece of paper in his paw, "I got the dingo's name, turns out there was only one on the list."

The koala followed after Jack and noticed the photos on the bulletin board, she sighed sadly. Jack took the store owner's paw and shook it firmly, "Thank you, ma'am. The OIPD thanks you. It's time to go." He headed out the door and Judy followed after, immediately peppering him with questions about their lead.

Nick looked over to the koala to say thank you but noticed her sad eyes had turned back to the pictures, "Is something wrong, ma'am?"

The koala headed over and indicated to a photo of the dingo and her baby. "That's Ruby…she used to work here. She was a good girl, sweet…she didn't deserve what happened to her."

"What happened to her?" Nick asked.

"…She lost her son."

"Nick!" Judy's voice called for the fox and he quickly said his goodbyes to the koala and left the store.

The three were back in the jeep, the stars officially out and the sight of the night sky reminded him how tired he was, he let out a yawn.

"Don't do that," Judy said, "You're going to make me-" her voice cut off as she too was overcome with a yawn.

Jack glanced at the two, "…Maybe we should start fresh tomorrow on this lead."

"Are you sure?" Judy asked with concern, "Another reptile might be kidnapped."

"Well we won't be any help if you two are too tired to stand on your feet," Jack pointed out, turning a street, "Let's just go to the motel where I'm staying so we can all get some sleep. We'll solve this case tomorrow."


End file.
